The Power of Words
by Monkeys-Are-Dangerous-Reptiles
Summary: There's a battle of the bands at Hogwarts and guess who's enetering...


A/N This is my attempt at writing a fic where nobody dies, which is why it's a one shot. Anyway, here goes. R/R.  
  
bTHE POWER OF WORDS/b  
  
"A battle of the bands," said Ginny, reading a new notice that had appeared in the Gryffindor common room over night. "How exciting."  
  
"I wish we had a band," said Hermione, wistfully.  
  
"We can make one," said Ginny.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Oh come on," pleaded Ginny. "It'll be fun."  
  
"Who can we ask though?" said Hermione.  
  
"Well, I'll write the lyrics, and you can write and play the music. You're excellent on piano. We just need some backing singers," said Ginny.  
  
"Parvati and Lavender," said Hermione. "Oh, and we'll need a name."  
  
"That's easy," said Ginny. "Zodiac."  
  
"Zodiac," said Hermione sceptically.  
  
"Yeah," said Ginny. "It's cool."  
  
"Okay," said Hermione, sighing.  
  
/center  
  
"Harry! Ron!" shouted Seamus, Dean and Neville running into their dorm.  
  
"What?" asked Harry, who was busy trying to straighten his hair.  
  
"There's gonna be a battle of the bands!" said Dean excitedly.  
  
"And we need you in our band," said Neville.  
  
"Why us?" asked Ron.  
  
"Because you are the best bassist there is in this tower, and nobody in this room can sing better than Harry," said Dean.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, Dean's gonna play drums, Neville will play rhythm guitar, Ron on bass guitar, me on lead and Harry you can sing," said Seamus.  
  
Ron looked at Harry who grinned.  
  
"Sounds like fun," said Ron.  
  
"Great!" said Dean grinning. "By the way, our name is 'Snake Eye'!"  
  
Ron glanced nervously at Harry. Harry's face darkened but then he relaxed.  
  
"Cool," he said and grinned. "When are we rehearsing?"  
  
"Every night this week at six onwards in the room of requirement. All teachers have postponed homework until after the performances," said Seamus.  
  
"Have we got a song?" asked Ron.  
  
"No," said Neville. "We're gonna write one tomorrow."  
  
The five boys left the room and headed down to breakfast discussing what to put in the song.  
  
/center  
  
"Ginny, your song is great," said Lavender as the four girls of 'Zodiac' met in the transfiguration classroom.  
  
"Thanks," said Ginny smiling. "Did you know that my brother and the guys in his dorm have started a punk rock band."  
  
The girls laughed.  
  
"Do you think they'll be any good?" asked Parvati.  
  
"Yeah," said Ginny. "So long as Ron doesn't write a song about how much he loves Hermione. Ouch!"  
  
She added as Hermione hit her.  
  
"It won't be a song about Hermione," said Lavender. "It's more likely to be a song about you, Gin."  
  
"Why?" asked Ginny, bewildered.  
  
"Because Harry is completely crazy about you," said Parvati.  
  
"Absolutely head over heels," added Lavender.  
  
Ginny looked stricken and glanced at Hermione as though asking her to deny that it was true. But all Hermione did was nod.  
  
"No way!" said Ginny. "Harry and I are just friends."  
  
"I've seen the way he looks at you, Ginny," said Hermione quietly. "You're more than just a friend to him."  
  
"Why? It's not fair. We're getting on so well, why does he have to fancy me?" said Ginny.  
  
"Don't you like him in that way anymore, Ginny?" asked Lavender.  
  
"NO!" shouted Ginny. "I haven't liked him that way since I was in third year."  
  
"Oh," said Parvati. "We didn't know. This is a mess."  
  
/center  
  
"How does the chorus go again, Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"I want you to love me for who I am, And not for my name, I want you to love me like I love you, Every single day, Love me, I want you to love me, I need you to love me, Love me for who I am," Harry read off the piece of paper.  
  
"That's brilliant," said Seamus. "Now we just need a tune. And Ron, you need to do a bass line."  
  
"What chords are we working with?" asked Ron, picking up his plectrum.  
  
"It's the same all the way through," said Harry. "C major, D major, E minor, F major, E minor, C major, G major, E minor. Then it repeats."  
  
"Ok, got it," said Ron, scribbling them down on paper.  
  
He started picking at the string son his magical bass guitar, as Seamus started composing a melody.  
  
"That's it, Seamus," said Harry, when Seamus had finished. "That's perfect."  
  
"Dean," said Ron. "Can you do a basic drum beat, pick which you want to do. A bit louder in the chorus, and can you also do a roll on the snare as a lead in to the chorus?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem, mate," said Dean.  
  
He picked up his sticks and started tapping out a beat.  
  
"Ready to put it all together?" asked Neville.  
  
"Yep," said Harry.  
  
He put his hands around the magical microphone and prepared to sing. Dean raised his sticks above his head, banged them together four times and shouted,  
  
"1, 2, 3, 4!"  
  
/center  
  
"Ginny," said Hermione in the common room two nights before the battle of the bands. "I've got the order of play."  
  
"Let's have a look," she said, moving over on the sofa so that Hermione could sit down.  
  
I1 Hippogriff Hunters 'All Mine' Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Kristoph Dean 2 Mary Twine 'Always forever' Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe 3 Elephant 'Party Time' Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones 4 Take a Picture 'Drowning In You' Colin Creevey, Alex Waters, Thomas Harris 5 Zodiac 'What I Want' Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown 6 The Rockers 'Mister Malfoy' Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode 7 Driven 'Let Me Be Yours' Phyllis Ellison, Catherine Murphy, Georgia Williams, Alexandra Sanders 8 Kokoloki 'Bap Bap' Melanie Townsend, Jane Harris 9 Broomsticks 'Give Me a Quaffle' Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein 10 Heliopaths 'Dreaming' Luna Lovegood, Sarah Smith, Betty Banana 11 Snake Eye 'Love Me' Harry Potter, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas  
  
/I Ginny glanced at Hermione.  
  
"Harry's band is called 'Snake Eye'?" she said.  
  
"After what happened at Christmas, that is a bit of a surprise," said Hermione. "But, you know Harry. Always unpredictable."  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
/center  
  
"You alright, Ginny?" asked Lavender.  
  
The girls were dressed all in white complete with daisies poked into their hair.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, it's us now," said Ginny and stood up.  
  
All the other performers were sat in the Great Hall to watch until it was their turn to play. As Ginny's band appeared on stage Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head.  
  
"Ginny looks fantastic," his whispered to Seamus on his left.  
  
The music started to play and Parvati, Lavender and Ginny prepared to sing.  
  
"Only you can save, Save the world from its fate, Only you know the way, To bring victory home."  
  
Ginny continued alone.  
  
"What I want is for you not to blame yourself, You can't control the world, I'll never think less of you if somebody dies, And that is my word."  
  
Parvati took over.  
  
"What I want is for you to understand, We're living through a war, Don't feel guilty if a person is lost, And forget to live any more."  
  
Lavender began to sing.  
  
"It doesn't do to dwell on dreams, And forget to live."  
  
Ginny sang again.  
  
"It doesn't do to dwell on guilt, And forget to live."  
  
The three girls sang together.  
  
"This is what I want for you, And what I want for the world, I want you to be happy again, I want you to say one word.  
  
This is what I want for the world, To live in harmony, This is what I want for the world, To exist without tyranny.  
  
That's what I want."  
  
The girls stopped singing as Hermione played a short interlude. Ginny began again, but slower and more quietly.  
  
"You can't save everyone, You can't even try, You have lived with no one, Yet you never cry.  
  
Everyone thinks you're a hero, You think it's your job to be, The Saviour of our hidden world, But you'll always be you to me."  
  
The other two singers joined in.  
  
"This is what I want for you, And what I want for the world, I want you to be happy again, I want you to say one word.  
  
This is what I want for the world, To live in harmony, This is what I want for the world, To exist without tyranny.  
  
That's what I want."  
  
The song ended to massive applause. The four girls bowed and headed off stage and entered the dressing room. Harry was standing right in front of Ginny.  
  
"The song was beautiful, Gin," he said quietly. "Thankyou."  
  
He embraced her tightly.  
  
/center  
  
Harry's band were the next and last to perform. Ginny and her group had taken their seats in the audience.  
  
Harry took his place at the magical microphone and the band started to play their music. Some of the member stood up and moshed, but Ginny remained seated.  
  
"YEAH!!!!!!!!" Harry screamed into the microphone.  
  
"You crushed on me since you were small, But now you don't fancy me at all. Give me a sign, Baby, give me a sign."  
  
Dean played a drum roll on the snare.  
  
"I want you to love me for who I am, And not for my name," Dean hit the crash cymbal. "I want you to love me like I love you, Every single day, Love me," crash cymbal "I want you to love me, I need you to love me, Love me for who I am," Dean hit the crash cymbal again.  
  
Seamus began his guitar solo. Girls in the crowd screamed.  
  
"Baby, I love you, This is all true, Please, Tell me that you love me too."  
  
The boys all paused. Dean played a roll on the ride cymbal; he crescendoed louder and louder.  
  
"I want you to love me for who I am, And not for my name," Dean hit the crash cymbal. "I want you to love me like I love you, Every single day, Love me," crash cymbal, crash cymbal, crash cymbal "I want you to love me, I need you to love me, Love me for who I am," Dean hit the crash cymbal again.  
  
"Love me, Like I love you."  
  
Dean played a drum roll on the snare, hit the crash cymbal and the song ended. The Great Hall erupted in cheers.  
  
/center  
  
Ten minutes later, after all the students had voted for their favourite Professor Dumbledore stood on stage with all the bands.  
  
"In third place, we have The Rockers and their song 'Mister Malfoy'," said Dumbeldore.  
  
Pansy and Millicent stepped forward to accept their trophy.  
  
"In second place, is Zodiac with 'What I Want," Ginny, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati, accepted their trophy.  
  
"And the winners, of the first Hogwarts Battle of the Bands is Sanke Eye with 'Love Me'," cheers erupted everywhere as the Gryffindor sixth year boys received their prize.  
  
"Who wrote the song?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Harry wrote the words," said Dean. "But we all helped with the music."  
  
"And was there a special girl in mind, Harry?" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Yes, Sir," said Harry blushing.  
  
"Who?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
A deathly hush fell over the room. Harry pointed at Ginny who was standing with the other winners. Her mouth dropped open, as she looked at Harry. Harry began to walk towards her and everything moved into slow motion. The world around them spun and disappeared until only Harry and Ginny remained. Harry took Ginny is his arms, pulled her close, and kissed her. As Ginny's lips met his all sense of being left their bodies, all their cares were washed away, except one. All that mattered to them was each other. Their kiss deepened until they were brought back to reality by the cheering that filled the Great Hall. They broke apart, grinned at each other, and kissed again.  
  
bTHE END/b  
  
A/N Nobody died! I didn't kill anyone. I am amazed at myself. Sorry about the crappy songs, but I couldn't find any real ones that fit properly, so I wrote some myself. I love punk rock, so that's why Harry is a rocker. Oh and if you don't know what moshing is, don't worry about it. I can't really explain it, but there was no way Harry and gang were being townies. No offence to all the townies in the world oh and I love Evanescence and Metallica and Nirvana and Good Charlotte and Green Day and Him and well, you get the picture. ROCK ON! 


End file.
